Mercedes-Puck Relationship
The Mercedes-Puck Relationship, often called Puckcedes, or Muck is the brief relationship between Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman. They dated in the season one episode, Laryngitis, when Puck targeted the newly-popular Mercedes as his next girlfriend to gain social status and avoid being thrown in the dumpster. They are presently broken up and dating other people. They broke up in Laryngitis. Overview Before Puck and Mercedes had actually met, she was just another victim of his bullying. Then, he ended up joining the Glee Club with Finn, Mike, and Matt, and he was paired up with Mercedes to sing a ballad in the episode Ballad. During rehearsal, he tells her that he is the father of Quinn's baby, and she ends up telling the rest of the glee club, excluding Rachel and Finn. Later on Puck has to have his mohawk shaved because his mother found a mole on his head, and he becomes bullied by nerds and is given a taste of his own medicine when they throw him in the dumpster, recreating his "Human Garbage" bullying routine. He sees that Mercedes has become popular by joining the Cheerios, and he wants her to be his girlfriend. He fails by using pick-up lines and history about African-Americans and Jews but later wins her over by singing Lady Is a Tramp with her. They date which makes Puck's ex-girlfriend and lover, Santana, extremely jealous, and they fight over him while Quinn, Puck's other ex-girlfriend, wants Mercedes to date him. Once Puck finally becomes popular again, he begins bullying the nerds and flirting with other girls again, and Mercedes ends up quitting the Cheerios and breaking it off with him. Episodes Throwdown In the song Keep Holding On, Puck carries Mercedes. Ballad They get paired up to be ballad partners. Mercedes tells him that they all want to sing Lean On Me to Finn and Quinn, but Puck says no. Mercedes doesn't understand this, and Puck tells Mercedes the truth, that he is the father of Quinn's baby, not Finn. Mercedes defends Quinn, and tells him to leave her alone because Quinn chose Finn to be the father. Laryngitis Puck, after realizing that he isn't cool after getting his mohawk shaved off, finds it his mission to date a popular girl. He sees Mercedes (who is now on the Cheerios), and realizes that she will boost his reputation, so he starts to pursue her. Mercedes is reluctant at first, but Puck wins her over with Lady Is a Tramp. They begin dating. Quinn tells Mercedes that she's not upset, and makes sure she realizes that Puck is only using her. Mercedes tells her she knows he is only using her for her popularity and then Quinn warns her to watch out for Santana. Santana and Mercedes then sing The Boy Is Mine. Puck seems stunned, and Mercedes wins the fight. They date throughout the episode. However, things change from a simple task. Mercedes asks Puck if he can get her a drink. He says yes but only yells at a nerd to get the drink for him. Mercedes sees this and isn't happy. Puck later sees her no longer in her Cheerios uniform, and when he asks her why, she tells him she quit. She then breaks it off with Puck because she realizes she doesn't need a man to be successful and happy. Songs Duets *''Lady Is a Tramp'' by Sammy Davis Jr.. (Laryngitis) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Good Vibrations'' by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain. (Blame It On The Alcohol) Related Songs *''The Boy Is Mine'' by Brandy and Monica. (Laryngitis) Photos 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Puckcedes.jpg Ballad11.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Mercedes and Santana fight over Puck puckcedes.png 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg Category:Relationships